Second Star To The Right Straight On Until Morning!
by SoulsNeverDie
Summary: " As David un-linked arms with her, and her hand took Neal's. Killian knew in that exact moment that he'd never be her's. And she'd never be his."


**Don't kill me! D: I don't know what's wrong with me, but I keep writing sad CS endings. ARGGH! **

**The characters or OUAT doesn't belong to me. c: ****Enjoy! Or not...Whichever fits you.**

-Let Her Go-

-Passenger-

_~*~One Shot*~*_

Of all places. He was stuck here. Hair tousled, and in a tux. Oh! But that wasn't the best part! Killian Jones was a best man at a Storybrooke wedding.

Not just any wedding. Emma's wedding.

Slightly distracted, he stood before the mirror adjusting and readjusting his tie.

Neal had beat him to it.

He recalled the memory of him carrying a bouquet of flowers and a box.

Killian had run into them on his way to the lass's apartment.

Neal proclaimed his love for her in front of what seemed to be the whole Storybrooke.

And to his dismay, Emma said yes.

Killian found a nearby trashcan to dispose of the flowers. Yet, he kept the ring.

A great heartbreak it was, and after that. He spent days in his captain quarters nursing his rum. That is until David dragged him out.

So here he was. Standing in front of a mirror not as a groom. But as a best man.

He was late. And now he was back to being a broken man, with a broken heart

"Here. Let me help you with that." David turned him towards him to fix the tie.

After that was done, Killian pulled out a bottle of rum. Only to have it pried from his fingers.

"No." David shook his head. "You are my friend. This is Emma's wedding. Be on your best behavior."

"You don't need to remind me of who's wedding it is, mate." Killian hadn't ever sounded more defeated.

David sighed in understanding. "I'll hate myself for doing this...Killian, love isn't easy but it must be fought for. Tell her before it's too late. Open your heart to her, it's so much of a risk. But in the end, at least you know you've tried."

For once, Killian stood dumbfounded. "Thanks, D-Dave." He stumbled upon his words.

David smiled in response-

"Hook!" Neal's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Killian turned towards the man with a forced smile.

"How do I look?" He asked with a bright grin.

"Striking."

Neal patted his back, "thanks man! Be here in five minutes." With that, he dashed away in excitement.

Killian looked after him before his gaze flickered back to David.

He gave him a silent encouraging nod in response.

It wasn't far off from where a nice person pointed him into the direction.

Hesitant, Killian stood before the door and heard shuffling. A faint mumbling noise. Silence.

Finally, he knocked.

"Mary-Margaret, I told you I was fi-"

"This isn't your mum, luv."

A pregnant silence fell between them before the voice on the other side replied in relief. "Killian?"

"Aye."

There was a sigh.

"You alright there, Swan?"

"I-I' am fine."

"You don't sound fine to me." He smirked. "How are you feeling?"

"Truthfully?...Nervous." Her voice was more than a mere whisper. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, luv." Killian replied. "It's alright to feel nervous, darling. He's a great lad."

There was a muffled noise before footsteps approached the door.

They stopped and remained silent.

"Killian?"

"What is it, lass?"

"What if he won't accept me? Or what if he objects?"

The doubt in her voice would break him for what he would have to say next.

"Then he'd be a damned bastard not to. Emma, you're a great woman. And nothing can change that. So don't fret darling. He asked me the same earlier."

"Killian?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, lass." Killian turned and shut his eyes for a brief moment as he took a tentative step away.

_Love isn't easy, but it must be fought for..._

_A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets._

"Emma- wait!"

"Yes?" The voice replied all too quickly.

Letting out a long sigh, Killian turned back and pressed his forehead onto the door. "I came here for a reason."

"Go on." A shuffle merely heard on the other side.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I was damned."

"Killian.."

"Emma, I-" Killian paused. "I never thought that I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, of my Milah, to believe that I could find someone else. That is until I met you."

"Killian what are you doing?"

"I was too late...I had thought you'd felt something towards me as I do to you. But darling, I was too late. And because of that, I grew selfish. I wanted you all to myself. To fix me. But I knew that you weren't a prized possession. You're a woman who writes her own damn fates. I was hoping you would choose me in the end. I was hoping for a happy ending with you. But as Regina stated before, I' am a villain, and villains don't get happy endings."

"Killian please-"

"Let me finish. Please." He leaned in closer. "I love you Emma, but what I really want...Is for you to be happy." Straightening up, Killian cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Now, Swan, you walk down that ile as if it's you against the world. I best be going now."

With that, he left.

The organs started as Killian, and Robin took their places beside Neal.

The doors opened to reveal the bride and her father.

And in that moment, Killian's breath caught in his throat.

She had been the most beautiful thing he'd seen on god's earth.

A long white dress and curly blonde hair in a messy bun.

Her smile was bright and beautiful. A delicate swan.

More of a goddess.

As David un-linked arms with her, and her hand took Neal's.

Killian knew in that exact moment that he'd never be her's.

And she'd never be his.

He hadn't listened to much of the ceremony. Only did his gaze remain on her.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!"

Storybrooke residents clapped.

They leaned in.

He looked away

-Let her go, by Passenger- Played through the ball room as Killian sat at the bar, looking down into his drink. Twirling it around from time to time.

Couples danced all about in a slow-motion dance. Until the bride and groom had joined the dance floor.

He watched her.

She seemed happy. Smiling she wrapped her arms around Neal's neck and teased him about being a terrible dancer.

Their gazes met, only then was she the one to look away after what seemed a life-time.

"Enjoying yourself?" David slid into a seat beside him with good nature.

"In matter of speaking." Killian sniped as he let the burn of the alcohol travel down his throat.

"How'd it go?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"What do you think, mate?" He replied gazing down into his drink. "Emma's made her choice. And I can't intervene in that."

"So now what?"

"Well," Killian rose his brows and looked back at David with a tight smile. "After tonight, I will set sail around the world. New adventures, new beginnings."

"So you're leaving. Just like that."

"We both know that if I stay here any longer, it will only corrupt me."

David couldn't argue against that. "I won't forgot the things you have done for my family." He finally replied as he outstretched his hand for a handshake. And for the first time, a real smile crept onto his face. "A pleasure knowing you, mate. What's your destination?"

"Ah, wherever the winds take me." Killian replied in good-nature as he returned the handshake.

His gaze trailed over to Emma.

"Go, talk to her." David nudged him and off he went.

"Swan." Killian breathed as both of them came face to face. "You look lovely," He grinned.

She only rolled her eyes in response.

"Congratulations," Killian added more sincere.

"Thank you," Emma replied warmly.

"Well," he smiled, "you've finally done it.

She genuinely returned it. "Indeed I have," pausing, Emma nudged him with good nature. "Looks like I didn't need your help after all." She teased.

Killian chuckled.

"So..."Emma added as her smile faltered. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Killian clutched his heart in mock heart. "You wound me, Swan."

It was her turn to chuckle.

"Actually, I..."He paused. "I came to say goodbye."

Emma added a confused frown to her smile. "Goodbye?"

"Aye. I've decided to set sail tonight. I was just leaving."

Her smile faltered. "So this really is goodbye."

He smiled. "I want you to be happy Emma. As you have made me stronger. A better person. And I owe you thanks for that. I haven't realized it up until now, but you've not only touched my life, but the lives of everyone here. We write our own happy endings, Emma. You have yours to write and I have yet to write mine." He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Oh and darling," Killian added as Neal approached. "It would have never worked between us." He winked and looked over to Neal as Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh, and Neal." Dipping his head, Hook added. "Nice suit." With that, he leaped out the window and fell from the sky.

Killian landed with a loud thud upon his vessel. As he had somehow managed to get back into his normal 'pirate' suit. Getting up, he dusted himself off. "Oy, nice catch."

Somehow, Smee managed to assemble a new crew. Which Hook was grateful for.

A great weight was lifted from his shoulders as well. For he knew that his Swan had finally found her happy ending.

"What's our heading cap'n?"

Getting to the helm, Hook gripped it and narrowed his gaze as he smirked. "Second star to the right, straight on until morning!"

**I don't know. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO THE END. Anyways. I may or may not write a multi-chapter sequel to this one-shot. Depends!**


End file.
